Valentine's Day Reunion
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: After graduating in university, Kyon now finds himself lonely in Valentine's Day. But in a twist of fate, he meets the old brigade leader Haruhi. What will happen to them now? ONESHOT


_A/N: Hello, this is a Valentine's Day special for Kyon and Haruhi, yay!

* * *

_

**Note: **

_"Hello"= thought, speaking through the phone._

"Hello"= normal speech, narrative.

* * *

**Current Age of Characters**

Kyon: 23

Haruhi: 22

* * *

**Valentine's Day Reunion

* * *

**

_February 14, 2007, 4:30 pm..._

Things really change so fast huh, you graduate high school, take 5 years in university, then graduate again. Pretty fast don't you think? Now, I am currently a supervisor in one of the top video game companies in Japan right now. I really can't imagine how fast I went up the ranks. Could you imagine that I am just an ordinary character artist two years ago, now I am a supervisor for the programming division. Two years, so fast... really fast.

Today, my eyes was about to doze off to sleep when Tanaguchi, whom I coincidentally work with in this company stormed into my office.

"Kyon!" he banged his hands on my desk, waking me up "Do you have someone for Valentine's Day?"

"Tanaguchi," I calmly replied "Is it necessary to storm into my room without knocking?"

"Answer me Kyon." he looked at me as if he is about to kiss me.

Before I could answer, I looked ahead of me and I saw a lady holding a folder in front of my office, with papers that are scattered across the floor.

"Tanaguchi," I stood up and grabbed his collar and pushed him out of my office "That is none of your business." I slammed the door.

I walked and sat on my seat and looked at the calendar, "_Valentine's Day is today." _I thought to myself _"I wonder..."_ I reached for the telephone and decided to talk to an old friend, Koizumi.

"_What's up, Kyon."_ Koizumi spoke through the phone

"Hello, Koizumi."I replied.

"_It's been a while, how's life"_

"Pretty good, I have been recently promoted into a supervisor."

"_Supervisor? That's cool."_

"Oh yeah I forgot, do you know where Haruhi is currently working?"

"_Um, no idea,"_ he replied _"Why did you ask?"_

"Well, it's been a while and I wanted to talk to her."

"_Oh, I see." _he said slyly _"You like her don't you."_

"I am so going to kill you if I found where you live."

"_He he, I am just joking." _he replied then I heard someone talking in the distance_ "Hey Kyon, I gotta go, nice talking to you again!" _

The call was then dropped.

Silence fills my office for a few minutes, I can only hear the sound of the fans of the computer and the hands of the clock tick. After that, I faced my computer and went back to work. After all my work is done, I grabbed my jacket and signed myself out.

* * *

_9:30 pm_

As I walked on the front foyer of the building. Out of all the parts of the building that was built properly, the front foyer is the part of the building where they put more detail to it than any place in the building. Granite floors, cathedral-style ceiling, leather-upholstered furniture, a Hilton Hotel-style reception, the walls have a light-gray paint, and huge curtains cover the large panes of glass. A sweet, soft tune of a violin playing in the distance makes this video game company quite different to the other video game companies in Tokyo. Inviting a serene, relaxing environment to the working offices.

I exited the building and waited at the taxi waiting area, I looked for some place to sit. I noticed an empty row of seats and I took a seat at the other end of the row.

_9:53 pm_

Three minutes has past, no taxi yet. My eternal loneliness was ended when a young lady sat two seats ahead of me. She is wearing a hat, a trench coat that extends to her knee, and her short, brown hair with an orange hair band has two ribbons attached to it.

Two ribbons? Haruhi wears those kinds of hair bands.

I looked at her for a while, trying to decode her face. Until, she looked at me.

"Have we met somewhere?" the young lady asked.

"I can't remember." I scratched my cheek "Must be coincidence."

* * *

Eerie silence fills the waiting area for a few minutes until the young lady broke the silence.

The young lady stood up "The freaking taxi takes a long time to-" she suddenly slipped, I caught her just in time before falling to the ground. I can recognize her, she is Haruhi right?

"Are you Haruhi Suzumiya?" I helped her stood up.

Her eyes widen "Are you," she pointed at me "...Kyon?"

My heart rose, Haruhi reached for me and hugged me tightly, I recalled all the things that happened in high school days and the university times "Haruhi, how are you?"

"I'm good!" Haruhi pressed both of her hands on my shoulder "You? How's work?"

"Great." I smiled "Are you going somewhere?"

"Not really." she shook her head "Why did you ask?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Sure!" she grabbed my hand "It's a date!"

Finally, after three minutes the taxi arrived I told the driver to go to a restaurant. Arriving there at the restaurant, we sat on the seat near the large pane windows. She wanted Goulash with Gnocchi and I ordered the same.

"So, Kyon." Haruhi asked "Where are you working right now?"

"I am a supervisor in a video game company right now, how about you?"

"I am a freelance reporter right now."

"Oh, I see"

"Hey Kyon, Is there a good scoop there in your company?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"Just kidding."

* * *

The food then arrived, we were dead silent when we ate our food. After eating, we walked on the boardwalk that is just behind the restaurant. The air has a cold, salty scent, the soft music of the orchestra from the restaurant is barely audible, and the crickets almost overpowers the soft orchestra music. The wind combs through my hair giving me a ticking sensation in the scalp. We sat down on the bench and stared at the stars above.

"It's a beautiful night." Haruhi rested her head on my shoulder.

"I guess so."

We then looked at each other, Haruhi's face starts to inch towards mine. She place her hands on my cheek then she lightly kissed me on the lips. Then I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her. She slowly roamed her hands on my head, after that, she slowly inserted her tongue.

Two minutes, we then let go of each other to give ourselves some air. Gasping, Haruhi placed a hand on my cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kyon." she smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Haruhi." I kissed her lightly.

Haruhi invited me to her house after that, we drank champagne and nearly had me intoxicated because of all the champagne that we drank. I manage to sit up when Haruhi pulled my necktie, bringing me to the floor on top of her.

"You... hic ... know," Haruhi looked at me "I should have confessed to you during the graduation in high school." she said sluggishly.

"Geez, Haruhi..." I pulled her up "You are more drunk than me."

"Come on," she pulled my tie and we both fell on the sofa "Let's..." she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself in the carpeted floor. Haruhi's living room has a light yellow paint, mixing with the sunrise, her sofa set has a leather upholstery in it, the carpet are just plain, no fancy designs, plain normal. I turned I found Haruhi, sleeping soundly on the sofa. I smiled and went to the kitchen where I brewed coffee.

The bittersweet scent of the coffee brewing woke Haruhi up, "Kyon?" her voice had a worried tone in it "Where did you go?"

"In the kitchen." I called back "I made coffee."

Haruhi appeared on the kitchen "Thanks." she smiled.

"No problem." I leaned against the table and drank the coffee. "Nice place, Haruhi."

"Thanks." she sipped on the cup of coffee "Wow, you are a natural."

"What?"

"Brewing coffee." she raised her cup "You're a natural on brewing coffee."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to have breakfast?" she placed her cup of coffee and stood up "You treated me for dinner, let me make you breakfast."

"Sure." I sat on the table.

After that, she kept pleading me on living with her. After deciding, I said yes.

One day, while I was at the cafeteria of the company that I was working on, I was just about to take the first bite on the boxed lunch that Haruhi made me when Tanaguchi slammed his hands on the table. "I heard you and Haruhi are now living in!" he then jumped and then performed a headlock on me "Nice one!"

"Tanaguchi." I said calmly "Didn't you heard? I moved in three days ago."

"Damn, my sources!!" he whacked me on the head hard "I will never trust them anymore."

He stood up and ran to the doors. (sigh) Damn, my head hurt.

* * *

**_END_**

* * *

_A/N2: Hello dear readers, I am back with this Valentine's Day special for the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; Valentine's Day Reunion. I finally emerged from my writer's block and a new laptop. Snow is strangely melting here in Toronto right now, does Global Warming has something to do with it? YES!!  
_

**_Credits:_**

_Original Creator: Nagaru Tanigawa _

_Editing/Beta Reading: I did this myself  
_


End file.
